


Half as Exciting

by blacktofade



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy takes a mission on a day he probably shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half as Exciting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Hartwin and "You're late."

“You’re late,” Harry murmurs, voice low, clearly only intended for Eggsy to hear.

“Something came up,” Eggsy replies just as quiet, carefully straightening the bow tie around his neck and scoping out the room. “Merlin had a quick job. Nothing bad.”

“Merlin knew what today was,” Harry argues and Eggsy nods.

“He didn’t think it would take long; things got complicated.”

Harry’s hand comes up to Eggsy’s face, thumb gently tracing the edge of the bruise along Eggsy’s cheekbone that he can feel forming.

“Is this what you mean by complicated?” Harry asks and Eggsy smiles crookedly.

“Part of it,” Eggsy admits. “You may have to go easy on me later. Got a few bruised ribs, too.”

Harry lets out a breath that’s borderline anger and Eggsy is quick to reach up and hold the hand that’s still resting against his face.

“I asked for one day, Eggsy,” Harry complains and Eggsy squeezes his hand.

“I know, I know; you can go off on Merlin later, I promise, but first let’s just—”

The man beside them clears his throat and Eggsy glances over, taken slightly by surprised.

“Yeah?” Eggsy asks and the man looks uncomfortable as he glances around.

“The vows?” he suggests and Eggsy swears loudly.

“Sorry,” he apologises to the officiant before turning to the rest of the church. “Sorry. We’re not off to a good start are we?”

There are a few titers around the room and Eggsy grins at Harry.

“What do you think, old man? Having regrets?”

Harry reaches into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulls out a small slip of paper as he says, “Eggsy, if I thought I’d have regrets, I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me.”

It’s so simple and Eggsy can’t help but grin, leaning in reflexively for a kiss, though he’s blocked by a hand on his chest, which turns out to be the officiant, looking at him with disapproval.

“That part comes later,” the man explains and Eggsy laughs once again.

“Sorry,” he apologises once more and looks over at Harry. “Carry on.”

Harry stares at him for a long moment before scrunching up the paper in his hands and letting it drop to the floor.

“Things don’t seem to stick to a schedule for us,” Harry begins, “and I think if they did, our lives wouldn’t be half as exciting. So there’s not much else I can say other than that I promise to keep things interesting. I may be an old man, but not in all departments.”

He follows it with a quick wink that sends tingles down Eggsy’s spine and makes him grin.

“How can I compete with that?” Eggsy jokes. “But you’ve changed my life, Harry, in all seriousness. You’ve given me everything and if I can give you back just a part of that, I’ll be the happiest man.”

Harry shares a private smile with him and Eggsy feels his heart swell. He’s going to get a lifetime of heart-swelling smiles from Harry and nothing makes him happier.

They carefully exchange rings before the officiant pronounces them married, which means they’ve made it to the best part.

Eggsy’s grinning when their mouths meet, but Harry brings his hand up to Eggsy’s jaw and he can feel the coolness of his newly donned ring and he can’t help but curl an arm around Harry’s waist and draw him closer, kissing the life half out of him.

“Hello, husband,” Eggsy says when they draw back, grinning so hard his face hurts.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry replies smoothly and it’s the sweetest thing Eggsy’s ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come cry with me on [Tumblr](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eggsybacon)!


End file.
